


something to fill the space

by kathoo



Series: danganrarepair week [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Arguing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pets, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a bit of, just a lil bit, like. a small bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/pseuds/kathoo
Summary: Celestia smiles. “We will take her.”Kyouko looks at Celestia in surprise. “Are you sure? We can look at the other cats.”Celestia shakes her head, and turns back at the employee. “What is her name?”“Zoey,” the employee answers.“We’ll be taking Zoey,” Celestia tells them..Sometimes, late at night, when she’s in bed with her wife, Kirigiri Kyouko wonders what life would be like if they weren’t alone in their apartment.[Day 6: Past/Kids]





	something to fill the space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassoo/gifts).



> This is for my wonderful friend Cass! You're what motivates me most of the time, Cass, so I'm glad that I was able to write this for you! You're an amazing person, and Celesgiri is an amazing ship.
> 
> I took a lot of creative liberties with the prompt for this day, but I think it went well!

Sometimes, late at night, when she’s in bed with her wife, Kirigiri Kyouko wonders what life would be like if they weren’t alone in their apartment. 

It’s probably past 12 A.M. and Kyouko knows that she should be asleep (she has work tomorrow — she always has work), but she can’t seem to drift off, no matter how long her eyes are closed for. She knows that Celestia is sleeping soundly next to her from the light snoring she can hear beside her, but she can’t help but take her hand —scars and all—and press it lightly against Celestia’s chest to feel her heart beat.

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. _

It’s steady and it’s soothing. Despite constant changes, the one constant in Kyouko’s life has always been Celestia. Through thick and thin, Celestia has always been there—whether Kyouko wanted it or not. She’s Kyouko’s family.

_ Family,  _ Kyouko muses to herself. Thoughts of her father fill her head, and without thinking she grips the bedsheets with her free hand tightly—and she grips Celestia’s shirt, too. Kyouko quickly snatches her hand off of Celestia’s chest and places it back on her own, but it’s too late. Celestia has always been a light sleeper.

There’s shuffling next to her, and Kyouko closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “Kyouko?” Celestia’s tired voice sounds from beside her, and Kyouko knows that she’s messed up. “Are you awake?”

Kyouko sighs. “Mm,” she hums, not trusting herself to say anything more.

There’s a rustle from the other side of the bed, and Kyouko realizes that Celestia must be checking her alarm clock right now. Her theory is confirmed when Celestia moves back next to Kyouko and tells her, “It’s three in the morning.”

“Oh,” Kyouko mumbles. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I would be surprised if you did,” Celestia responds, amused. “Do you want to tell me what is keeping you up?”

Celestia moves forward to sit up on their bed, and Kyouko knows that there’s no way either of them can just go back to sleep now. Kyouko presses her palms flat against the mattress and pushes herself up, grunting in the process. Once she’s sitting up she turns her head just the slightest bit so that she can look at Celestia. It’s dark, and she can’t see much, but she can easily see Celestia’s bright red eyes peering at her, even in no light.

“I’m sorry,” Kyouko repeats.

“Do not be,” Celestia assures her. “I was having a nightmare, anyway.” Celestia places her hand on top of Kyouko’s, caressing her burn marks. If this had been happening a few years ago, Kyouko might have flinched at someone touching her hands.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kyouko asks, and Celestia shakes her head.

“No. You talk to me first.”

Kyouko nods, and she closes her eyes until all she can she can feel is Celestia’s hand. “Do you ever get lonely, Celestia? When I’m not around?”

Celestia furrows her eyebrows. “Sometimes, yes? What are you— _ Kyouko _ . Are you thinking about quitting your job? You know I would never—”

“No, no,” Kyouko denies, shaking her head. “I’d never quit my job unless I had to. I was just thinking… what if it doesn’t have to be lonely here when I’m not around? What if it doesn’t have to be lonely here when you’re not around.”

Celestia frowns, and Kyouko can tell that she’s said something wrong. “You know that I do not want kids, Kyouko. I told you about this before we married. You said that you were fine with it.” Kyouko can make out Celestia’s grim expression in the darkness, and Kyouko can’t help but feel hurt that Celestia would think so lowly of her—Kyouko doesn’t want kids either, and even if she did, she wouldn’t bring it up so early in the morning with no warning at all.

“That’s not what I was suggesting,” Kyouko mumbles, gripping the sheets, feeling the soft fabric against her palm. “I meant…” Kyouko closes her mouth, thinking, before she opens it again and says, “Celestia, do you want to get a pet?”

Kyouko can see Celestia blink. “Is that all?” 

Kyouko moves her thumb against the sheets, relishing in the feeling of its softness. “It’s a large step in our relationship…”   
  
Celestia laughs, and Kyouko can’t help but feel as if she’s being mocked. “Of course,” Celestia agrees in a way that feels condescending, and Kyouko wants to come up with something witty that will knock her down a peg, but it’s three in the morning and nothing is coming to mind.

“If you don’t want a pet then just say something,” Kyouko grumbles, her mood dampening.    


“That is not it,” Celestia tells her. “I am just… unsure right now. It’s early in the morning—why don’t we return to bed?”   
  
“We’re already in bed,” Kyouko says, and Celestia snorts. 

“Yes, we are. Now  _ sleep _ .”

“I want a pet,” Kyouko murmurs. “Not a dog. Neither of us have time to care for a dog constantly. But I think a cat would be nice, don’t you? Maybe I’m just tired.”

“You most likely are just tired,” Celestia agrees. “You should rest.”

“You’re not taking me seriously,” Kyouko accuses, feeling annoyance pricking at her. “I’m being genuine. I’ve been thinking about it for awhile. Wouldn’t it be nice to have another living being around other than your plants?”

“My plants are wonderful,” Celestia insists. “Talking to plants helps progress their growth, after all.” Kyouko can tell that that Celestia is only joking, but she can’t help but feel as if Celestia is just trying to brush her off.  _ I thought of all people that she would be the one to understand me best,  _ Kyouko though cynically.

“It’s fine if you’re not sure,” Kyouko continues, “but don’t think that I’m kidding. I want a pet, and it’s not fair for you to act like I’m being ridiculous.”   


Celestia sighs. “It is not ridiculous—only sudden. I would prefer it if I could think about it more in the morning. I… do not know why you are trying to pick a fight with me, Kyouko.”

Kyouko opens her mouth to argue before she realizes that Celestia isn’t wrong—Kyouko is pushing too far. Maybe Celestia did come off as condescending at first, but she knows that it wasn’t intentional. If anyone took her seriously, it was Celestia. 

“Sorry,” Kyouko apologizes, vow small. “I’m… tired. You’re right. I should be getting some sleep, now.”

It’s still dark, and Kyouko can barely make out Celestia’s expression, but Kyouko feels as if Celestia is still a bit upset. She can’t blame her. “Alright, then,” Celestia says. “Goodnight, Kyouko.”

Celestia turns away from her and settles back down against the mattress, and Kyouko does the same. After a few moments of both of them lying down in painful silence, Celestia dozes off. Kyouko wishes she could, too.

It’s too cold. The air conditioner is always too strong. But when Kyouko gets under the covers it becomes too warm, and she can’t stand that she can never sleep. She can close her eyes as tightly as she wants, but she knows she’ll end up staying awake most of the night, whether she likes it or not.

Eventually, Celestia’s soft snores end up being enough to lull her to sleep.

 

 

.

 

 

“Coffee?” Celestia asks, gesturing to the coffee maker. Celestia herself is holding a cup of freshly made coffee. The smell is enticing.

“No,” Kyouko answers, “thank you. I’ve had enough coffee this week. I think I should switch to tea—it’s much better for me.”

“Tea is wonderful,” Celestia agrees. “I prefer tea, but I need something to wake me up this morning.”   
  
Kyouko frowns. “I know I kept you up last night. I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Celestia tells her, sipping from her mug. Kyouko wonders if she should get the tea started before it’s too late. She has no idea where they keep the tea bags, though—she’s never really made it before. Should she add milk and sugar, or should she leave it as is? She’s normally a plain beverage person, but she’s craving something sweet this morning.

“If you say so,” Kyouko mutters, unwilling to drag on the conversation for longer than necessary. She walks over to the counter and pulls a kettle from the bottom drawer. “Are you going to Sayaka-san’s celebration tomorrow? I heard that she and Ikusaba-san got engaged.”

“Hm,” Celestia hums. “I always thought they were an odd couple. But I will go if you go.”

“I have work,” Kyouko says, and she can tell by the expression on Celestia’s face that it was the wrong thing to say.

“You always do,” Celestia claims, disappointed. “Sometimes I wonder if you value it over your friends.” After a moment she added, “Your family.”

Kyouko winces as she turns the sink on to put water in the kettle. Did she… really think that?

“You know I don’t.” Kyouko places the kettle on the stove, pointedly not looking at Celestia.

“Do I?” Celestia shakes her head. “Maizono-san was never a good friend of mine. The two of you were good friends, though. Are you really going to miss something like this?”

Kyouko sighs, relenting. “I’ll try to make it work.”   
  
Celestia doesn’t say anything for a long while as Kyouko continues preparing her tea. After awhile, Celestia finally speaks up, “I’ve been thinking about the pet.”   
  
Kyouko raises an eyebrow. “You have been?”

“I keep my word.” Celestia is gripping her coffee mug a bit tightly. “I… believe it would be a good idea. I would enjoy having a cat around the apartment. I would have someone else to cuddle with when you work late.”

Kyouko chuckles. “Are you going to replace with with a cat, now?”   


Celestia shrugs in a joking manner. “I must admit, a cat would have more charm than you on some days.”   
  
“Celeste!” Kyouko shouts in surprise, her lips quirking upwards in a slight smile. 

“In all honesty,” Celestia begins, “I really do think that a pet would be a nice addition to the house. I have heard the phrase ‘a house is not a home without a cat’ many times before. Something does feel empty at times—maybe a pet will fill the hole.”

Kyouko nodded. “Since neither of us want children right now, it seems like a good option to fill in the the loneliness both of us feel at times. I admit that I become to deep in my work—I’ll try to be around more often. Detective work isn’t easy, though. I can’t always be there. You know this.”

“Of course I know,” Celestia scoffs, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “I understand you, Kyouko. You don’t need to pretend like I don’t.”   


“There’s a pet store a few blocks down,” Kyouko changes the subject. “Since I don’t have work today, why don’t we get a cat today?

Celestia blinks. “So soon? But we’re completely unprepared…” 

“It will have the things we need there,” Kyouko insists. “I just… I don’t want this to be something we say we’ll do but then we don’t because I get busy. Let’s seize the moment.”

Celestia laughs, and Kyouko raises an eyebrow. “It’s nothing,” Celestia says. “I just never thought that you would make such a last minute decision in your life. You’ve always planned everything out.”

“I have,” Kyouko agrees. “There’s a first time for everything.”

 

 

.

 

 

“That one looks soft,” Celestia murmurs, pointing to a white cat.

They’re in the store, and Kyouko is rather unimpressed with the overall appearance of the shop. It’s messy and looks like it was put together in five minutes—but at the very least the cats are well taken care of and placed nicely. They all live behind glass, but there’s a room right behind their glass cages that the employees can take them out of when they need to stretch.

“It does.” Kyouko then pointed to a gray tabby cat. “That one looks timid.”

“Do you need help?” a voice sounds from behind them, and they both turn to face an employee in their red uniform.

“Of all the cats you have, which would you say is the sweetest?” Celestia asks, getting straight to the point.

“Um,” the employee says awkwardly, “that’s hard to say—”

“Which is your favorite, then?” Celestia questions.

“I don’t have one,” the employee lies.

“There’s no need to pretend that you love all the cats because you’re an exemplary employee,” Celestia assures the worker. “Simply give us your honest answer.”

The employee laughs. “Well, alright.” They point to a cat all the way in the corner. It’s a soft, black cat with deep yellow eyes. “Some people don’t want black cats because they’re supposed to be bad luck,” the employee explains. “So she’s been here for a long time. But she’s really just the sweetest thing ever.”

“She has a bow,” Kyouko observes, looking at the pink bow on top of the cat’s head.

“She used to have an owner,” the employee explains. “She came in with the bow, and she’s too attached to it to let us take it off. We could if we really wanted to, but there’s nothing wrong with it.”   
  
Celestia smiles. “We will take her.” 

Kyouko looks at Celestia in surprise. “Are you sure? We can look at the other cats.”   
  
Celestia shakes her head, and looks back at the employee. “What is her name?”

“Zoey,” the employee answers. 

“We’ll be taking Zoey,” Celestia tells them.

 

 

.

 

 

Kyouko and Celestia were currently sitting in their closet, staring at the cat that didn’t want to look at either of them. “I know that the person told us to keep the cat in a small space before letting her roam in the house,” Celestia begins, “but I do not think that being cramped up in this closet is the best idea.”   
  
“I want to bond with her,” Kyouko insists. “She’s… a bit like a child of our own. Our child.”

Celestia rolls her eyes. “You spend too much time with Naegi-kun. You’re becoming as ridiculous as him.”

Zoey turns her head to peer at Celestia with her glowing yellow eyes. “I think she’s mad at you,” Kyouko jokes.

“Fine, fine,” Celestia relents, as if the cat knows what she’s saying. “You can be my daughter.” Zoey turns her head and stops looking at Celestia, and Kyouko smiles. 

“Stupid cat,” Celestia mumbles. “I love her already.”

Kyouko extends her hand, and while Zoey seems annoyed, she sniffs it before pulling away from Kyouko’s hand. Kyouko looks over at Celestia and asks, “Do you think that’s progress?”

Celestia shrugs. “I have absolutely no idea.”

“Cats are supposed to show you their stomach when they trust you,” Kyouko informs her. “Maybe you should try rubbing her stomach?”

Celestia reached out to caress Zoey’s stomach, but Zoey nibbled on Celestia’s hand when it came near her. “Do you think she’s hungry?”

“There’s literally a bowl of food right next to her,” Kyouko deadpans.

Celestia huffs. “They told us that she was sweet. She doesn’t seem very sweet.”

“She’s probably just scared,” Kyouko defends Zoey. “This is a brand new place, after all.”

“Maybe so,” Celestia admits. Celestia then takes her other hand and gently scratches Zoey’s head. Surprisingly, Zoey begins to purr.

“She definitely likes that,” Kyouko says. “Keep doing that.”

Celestia does. And after a few moments, Zoey rolls over, showing them her stomach. Kyouko begins to pet Zoey’s stomach lightly, and Zoey continues to purr, enjoying the attention.

“She’s happy,” Kyouko murmurs. “I believe so, at least.”   
  
Celestia smiles. “We have a daughter, I suppose. We are parents, then, correct? This makes me feel older.”   
  
“It’s a cat, Celestia. A cat that we just got.”

“I am aware,” Celestia defends herself, “it is only that I always believed that I would get a cat when I was in my thirties or so.”

“Why?” Kyouko asks.

“I do not know,” Celestia responds, continuing to scratch Zoey’s head. “Whenever I think of owning a cat I think of that older lady with whose entire life is her cats. What was the called? The old maid? In any case, I think that both of us have done enough thinking today. Let us spend time with our daughter instead.”

“If you say so,” Kyouko mutters. “Oh, and… I’m definitely going to Sayaka-san’s celebration tomorrow. It’s my obligation as her friend. And I’m sure that both of us will have fun.”

Celestia smiles. “Wonderful.”   
  
Both of them stay in the tight, cramped closet for much longer than they should. But it’s worth it—anything is worth it for Zoey.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
